<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>May Our Hearts Be Full by Nixie_DeAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091031">May Our Hearts Be Full</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel'>Nixie_DeAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Post-Canon, Road Trip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d daydreamed about getting to just watch <em>his</em> Steve parade around in nothing but the skimpiest speedo he could either find, or engineer himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel Trumps Hate 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>May Our Hearts Be Full</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/gifts">gottalovev</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is a <a href="https://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/post/637622192575741954/for-gottalovev-who-won-one-of-my">link</a> to the Aesthetic that accompanies this ficlet. </p><p>I hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony isn’t really sure <em> how </em> he finds himself sitting here — top down in the blue convertible, speeding down the open road. This isn’t what he’d been planning to do for their honeymoon. Hadn’t been in the plan at all. </p><p>He’d been planning and picturing them spending their guaranteed two weeks off — both from Avengers duties and SI obligations — lounging on a private beach. He’d daydreamed about getting to just watch <em> his </em> Steve parade around in nothing but the skimpiest speedo he could either find, or engineer himself. Or maybe, <em> maybe</em>, even watching him walk around in nothing at all, if he could be so lucky. </p><p>But... but what he <em> hadn’t </em> planned on, was to be wearing rattied old sweats and one of Steve’s own workout shirts, sitting in the passenger seat as he watched his <em> husband </em> sing along with the radio, at the top of his lungs. </p><p>Mind you, not that he was complaining about it. Well, not complaining seriously about it. </p><p>He feels like his heart is fit to burst out of his chest, feels like he’s going to drown in his love, as he watches the way Steve pretends to air drum against the steering wheel, getting every other word of the 80s ballad wrong but still cheerfully singing along. </p><p>“You’re such a dork,” Tony calls out, suddenly, lips curving into a soft, small — but loving — smile. Shifting around, he reaches over and runs his fingers along Steve’s neck, fingers playing with the hair he can reach. </p><p>Steve turns to flash him a grin, moving to grab the wheel while using his right to reach up and tangle his fingers with Tony’s. Bringing their hands down, he moves them so he can press a kiss to the back of Tony’s hand. “I might be, Mister Stark-Rogers. But I do believe I'm <em> your </em> dork. The one you married in front of all our family and friends too.” He gives a cheeky grin and adds, “And what was it you said? Oh right, no takes back now.”</p><p>Laughing, Tony pulls on their hands, and turns so he can press his own kiss — okay, maybe a series — of kisses to Steve’s hand. “Maybe so, maybe so, Mister Stark-Rogers,” he winks playfully.</p><p>“So have you thought about where our first destination should be?” Steve asks, after a moment of just enjoying the moment. He moves to lay their joined hands against the center console. “Or are you still claiming not to care where we go, as long as we’re going together?”</p><p>“It’s not a claim,” Tony grumbles, still smiling as he mock glares when Steve grins over at him. “And I don’t,” and he means it. He really couldn’t care where they went on this road trip. Not as long as he had Steve with him. He’d happily go to any and every cheese tourist attraction, to every one star rated motel, to cities he’d been to dozens and dozens of times. </p><p>To anywhere. </p><p>He just wanted to be with Steve. So where he wanted to go, Tony would happily go as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I <a href="https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/">create</a>, or at my main blog <a href="http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/">here</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>